Omertà
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: After a few days interrogating baker, Francis Bonnefoy over some huge loan to the Mafia, Antonio begins to question Gilbert's intentions to break the rules and put his life on the line to become a made man and even questions himself when he begins to develop feelings for Francis breaking the rules of the Mafia and betraying his wife. Preview up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ugh why is everything I write dark?!

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Paring(s): SpainXFrance and PrussiaXFrance

Warning(s): Rape, interrogation and gore

This is only a sample or whatnot, If you are curious about what happens next then please review or whatnot. Like most stories I write, I only continue of the majority of readers are looking forward to the next chapter. If there was like 9 out of 10 bad reviews then I would not continue.

xxxx

What you are about to read is a story of adultery, violence, exploration and more. Thank you for reading. The views mean so much and give me hope in this world.. Thank you:)

~Megan- Hoeofgrimdark

In the Mafia there are some rules that must never be broken but in this story broken on more than one occasion. Number one is Omerta which is the code of silence and this basically means to never ever speak to the authorities about any business. If you talk to the police about any business you are probably better dead. Number two if about your background, only men of a Italian background were allowed to become full members or made men. However, associates and partners did not count on your ethnic background. Number three was family secrets, one was never allowed to talk about any business to do with the family to any outsiders. Number four was blood for blood, if a family member kills another family member, you are not allowed to do revenge unless the boss tells you to. Number 5 was no fighting among members, pretty self explanatory. Number 5 was tribute, every member must give some money to the boss. Number six is adultery, members were not to commit adultery with another family member's partner. Homosexuality was reportedly a rule as members have been killed for sexual relations with other men.

"Damn it," Gilbert said banging his head against a pipe, "Will you hurry up down there?! He might wake up," The German spat as they walked into the basement. Gilbert and Antonio were members of the local Mafia. Now, because of their ethnic background, one being German and the other being Spanish, they weren't allowed to move further up in the family so they were stuck as associates but god shinned a light on them. Their friend, Feliciano wasn't one of the brightest or the bravest so when he got this interrogation job, he got scared. Why the hell was he a made man? Because he was Italian? Anyway, long story short, Feliciano knew that Gilbert and Antonio were dying for some action so because of that, Gilbert and Antonio were giving the job in secret. Maybe if they showed themselves up as being fit for made men then the rules could be bent just for them.

The job was simple and they don't understand why Feliciano would of found this hard. They were to interrogate a baker named Francis Bonnefoy. Apparently, he had a huge loan for the Mafia that he keeps promising to pay back. The Mafia won't believe that he is poor because their had been sites of him completely prostituting himself out to strangers so why wouldn't he be able to pay back the Mafia this huge loan? They knew the man was supporting a family, his wife and two kids but they really weren't interested in all that. So Gilbert and Antonio got there, smashed up the baker and then drugged the man with chloroform and then kidnaped him and now they were in Gilbert's basement.

Such a shame, why wouldn't someone tell Gilbert and Antonio their later fate? And what about Francis? His fate for just being there? Of course you don't know, I wouldn't want to spoil anything. Just relax and read, I promise your in for a treat.

When the two finally got down, they set Francis on a wooden chair and tied him up so he wouldn't be able to move when he got up. They then taped over his mouth. Gilbert lit a cigarette and then smiled.

"This job could make us made men, think about it, the first non-Italian men as made men," Gilbert said smiling, "All we need to do is make this man give us the Mafia's money, he looks weak so it should take us about a few hours,"

"Yeah," Antonio said, "My wife will be so happy if we start earning more money, Lovina will be able to look after the new born child, do you think this will work?"

"Put it this way, if we get him to talk and tell us about the money then we can give it to the boss, then he realises that we are powerful men and bends the rules, simple," Gilbert shrugged his shoulders, "Antonio, go upstairs into my room, there should be a bag of weapons, he should wake up soon,"

Antonio nodded and headed up stairs. Gilbert smirked and looked over at Francis who was still sound asleep. It was only time until he would wake up, it was only time till the fun began and then it would only be time till their fates met horrifyingly.

A/N: I'm not sure how I'm feeling about this fic, what about you guys? There will be rape, gore and then just general Mafia stuff.


	2. Authors Note

Hello Megan here. I know I haven't been updating but it's a sort of long story.

To put it short, I've lost a lot of self confidence. I'm struggling to find my talents in life and all that. I also started self harming and tried to starve myself. It's been a difficult few months for me but I will be carrying on hopefully with some of my fanfics. I won't be carrying on with _Gaslight, __Omerta_and a few others. I will only really be continuing with Method of Want and my UkFra oneshots. I apologise for not continuing and I'm sorry for being inactive.

On a brighter side, would anybody be interesting in a story swap? I love writing stories for other people. They might not be good but I'll try.


End file.
